Confused
by crossalf
Summary: "Kau... tidak sedang mempermalukanku kan, Malfoy?" tanyaku serak.  Malfoy tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Aku mencintaimu dengan separuh jiwaku. Biarkan aku memilikimu, melindungimu, dan selalu berada di sisimu dimana pun kau berada," bisiknya.


Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Genre : Drama / Romance

Rating : T

**Confused**

**A/N ****: Fic kesebelas. Wkwkwkwk... Maap, maap. Saya emang suka ngitungin fic. Jadi maap kalo ada yang bosen.**

**Dibuat saat kegalauan melanda. Entah kenapa ide ini terlintas di otak. Padahal niat bikin yang pendek-pendek aja. Eh, nggak taunya jadi panjang. Walaupun cuman 2900 kata sih. Tapi tetep aja panjang.**

**Happy reading! Dan mohon maap kalo terlalu OOC****!Harry, OOC!Draco, jelek, abal, geje, lebay, alay, jablay, dan sebagainya.**

**Karena ini dibuat saat saya sedang galau. TT_TT**

**Nggak cocok banget genre-nya yak? Padahal kan kalau sedih2 gini, enaknya bikin angst. Abis mau gimana lagi? Bikin angst sulit sih.**

Entah berapa lama aku melamun di dalam kamar seorang diri, dengan sebuah botol kerucut kecil yang ada di genggaman telapak tanganku. Berapa kali pula aku harus menimbang-nimbang botol dengan cairan merah muda kepekatan di dalamnya ini.

Kembali kuangkat botol itu agar tampak dalam jangkauan mataku. Kuangkat setinggi mungkin agar aku bisa meneliti butiran-butiran halus yang mengendap di bawahnya. Aku terus mengamatinya dan berpikir, apakah aku akan benar-benar memberikannya?

Kenapa aku bisa nekat seperti ini? Hanya untuk mendapatkannya, kenapa aku bisa menggunakan cara ini? Apa tidak bisa menggunakan cara baik-baik? Berbicara padanya mungkin? Tidak. Itu terlalu mengerikan. Mungkin saja ia akan menolakku. Atau paling parah, sebelum aku sempat bicara, ia akan mengusirku terlebih dahulu.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, mencoba menghindari bayangan-bayangan terburuk dalam benakku jika aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya.

Kuamati lagi botol kecil itu. Botol yang kudapatkan dari toko si Kembar Weasley tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun. Ya, aku mengambilnya secara diam-diam. Tapi jangan sangka aku mencurinya, karena Fred dan George sendiri yang membebaskanku untuk mengambil barang apa pun yang kumau. Mungkin mereka ingin balas budi karena aku telah meminjamkan mereka modal dari peninggalan Mum dan Dad di Gringotts, sehingga mereka dapat membuka toko yang luar biasa hebat itu.

Sebenarnya aku enggan untuk mengambilnya tanpa membayar. Tapi, ini terpaksa. Aku tak mau mereka tahu kalau aku mengambil benda yang tak pernah mereka sangka akan kuambil sebelumnya. Bagaimana tidak? Benda ini adalah benda yang jarang sekali menjadi konsumen untuk laki-laki, karena kebanyakan yang membelinya adalah kaum perempuan.

Lagipula, jika aku membelinya secara terang-terangan, mereka pasti berkata, "Kau gila. Untuk apa kau membelinya, Harry?" atau, "Mana mungkin Harry Potter yang dikagumi banyak gadis sampai membeli benda seperti itu?"

Tidak. Aku tidak mau menerima kenyataan itu.

Itulah sebabnya, aku sengaja mengambilnya diam-diam, di saat Fred, George, Hermione, dan Ron sedang berbincang seru mengenai permen pemuntah yang dulu kami gunakan untuk mengerjai Mr. Filch tahun lalu.

Dan sekarang, aku bingung. Harus kuapakan botol ini? Tak pernah terlintas sebelumnya, cara untuk memberikan botol ini agar bisa sampai pada seseorang yang kumaksud.

Yeah, sudah menjadi tipikal Gryffindor, bertindak lebih dulu sebelum berpikir mengenai akibat yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

Berkali-kali aku mendengus seharian ini. Untung saja, sekarang akhir pekan. Hari dimana semua murid di kastil dengan senang hati menghabiskan masa senggangnya di Hogsmeade, tapi tidak untukku.

Aku memutuskan untuk tetap di sini. Memikirkan segala cara yang dapat kugunakan untuk melaksanakan tujuanku. Bodoh sekali. Kenapa aku bisa berkelakuan seperti ini? Seperti seorang perempuan yang sedang menderita kutukan cinta.

Demi kaus kaki Merlin! Hanya karena dia, aku jadi aneh. Mulai dari berpikir yang tidak-tidak, sering kena marah Hermione karena ketahuan sedang melamun, marah-marah tidak jelas kepada siapa pun yang mengganggu waktuku, tak bisa tidur nyenyak, mimpi-mimpi aneh yang membuatku berkali-kali mendapat tatapan curiga dari Ron karena aku sering senyum-senyum sendiri. Dan yang terakhir, hal yang sangat menggangguku, sakit-sakitan sepanjang waktu menjelang tidur.

Aku mendengus pelan. Ini semua gara-gara dia.

Sampai pada aku berpikir untuk menyembuhkan siksaan ini. Cara yang paling ampuh, dengan meminumkan cairan botol ini kepadanya.

Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Sampai detik ini pun, aku tak dapat menemukan cara yang tepat. Hingga aku mendengar denting jam dinding di sudut kamar yang menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Aku terkejut. Ternyata sudah enam jam aku menyepi di sini tanpa berbuat apa-apa yang lebih berguna. Tanpa mandi. Tanpa mengikuti ajakan Ron dan Hermione untuk sarapan. Dan tanpa keluar dari asrama untuk melihat keadaan di luar. Amazing! Kau memecahkan rekor untukmu sendiri, Harry!

"Sialan kau!" makiku pelan yang kutujukan padanya, meski orang yang kumaksud tak ada di sini.

Merlin! Kau benar-benar gila sekarang, Potter.

Menyadari aku yang belum melakukan suatu apa pun, aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi, setelah sebelumnya sempat menyimpan kembali botol kecil itu ke dalam tasku, menyimpannya rapat-rapat agar tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui keberadaannya.

Selesai dengan segala ritual kamar mandi, aku beganti pakaian. Memutuskan untuk memakai kaos biru dengan jaket berwarna biru muda bergaris-garis biru gelap di sisi lengannya yang menjadi sepasang pakaian favoritku. Aku tak mau kedinginan dengan hanya memakai kaos saja pada musim dingin seperti ini.

Saat menyisir rambutku yang tetap saja berantakan walaupun telah disisir, aku baru menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang ganjil dalam tubuhku. Lapar. Terbukti dengan bunyi perutku yang mulai berteriak.

Aku bergegas mengambil botol kecil itu dari tas dan menyelipkannya di saku celana jeansku, lalu segera turun dari kamar anak laki-laki menuju Aula Besar, mengingat kalau tidak salah, sekarang adalah saat makan siang.

Sampai di Aula Besar, aku mendapati beberapa siswa yang telah kembali dari Hogsmeade sedang menyantap makan siang mereka.

Meja Gryffindor masih sepi, tak ada satu orang pun kecuali diriku. Mungkin mereka lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan makan siang mereka di kedai Madam Rosmerta yang penuh dengan kehangatan Butterbeer.

Di meja Ravenclaw, hanya ada tiga orang anak perempuan yang aku tak tahu siapa namanya. Siapa peduli? Meja Hufflepuff, kosong. Dan di meja Slytherin, oh no. Dia ada di sana, dengan dua bodyguardnya yang aku tak yakin apakah mereka masih memiliki otak untuk berpikir atau tidak, Crabbe dan Goyle.

Aku mengamati mereka yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak membicarakan apa-pun-itu yang tampaknya sangat membuat mereka kegirangan. Mungkin mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu, atau telah melakukan sesuatu. Menjahili murid di bawah kami hingga menangis, mungkin.

Jangan salahkan jika aku selalu berpikir negatif tentang mereka. Lihat saja kelakuan mereka dari pertama kali kami menginjakkan kaki di sini, sampai sekarang, tak pernah lepas dari masalah, terutama laki-laki yang duduk di tengah-tengah Crabbe dan Goyle itu. Seseorang yang selalu berbuat kerusuhan di kastil.

Meski perutku lapar dan segala macam jenis makanan telah muncul entah dari mana di hadapanku, aku enggan mengalihkan perhatianku dari meja Slytherin untuk menyentuh makanan bermacam-macam yang aromanya saja membuat semua orang tergoda itu.

Mata emeraldku terus mengamati gerak-gerik tiga remaja yang terlalu menarik perhatianku. Terlebih lagi pada remaja kurus, tinggi, dan berjiwa aristokrat yang selalu menjadi pemimpin di antara ketiganya. Tak heran dengan hal itu, mengingat yang paling 'baik' dari mereka adalah dia sendiri.

Aku bertopang dagu di atas meja, kembali berlayar dalam pengamatan dan lamunanku. Kurasa, sejak akhir-akhir ini, hal itu menjadi kebiasaan rutinku. Entah apa yang membuatku seperti ini.

Hingga pada beberapa detik berlanjut, aku dikejutkan oleh kilau abu-abu yang membalas balik tatapanku sambil memamerkan senyuman lebar di lengkung bibir tipisnya. Aku berjengit kaget. Untung saja aku tidak sedang minum jus labu. Bisa-bisa aku tersedak olehnya.

Aku jadi berpikir, mungkin ini yang dialami Hermione di tahun kedua kami saat ia melihat mata Basilisk melewati cermin. Bloody hell, menyiksa sekali. Kasihan 'Mione.

Tiba-tiba bibir tipis itu terbuka, berbicara sesuatu tanpa bersuara, tapi aku tahu apa itu, "Sedang mengamatiku, Potter?"

Kulihat dari sudut mataku, senyum di bibirnya semakin lebar saat aku menoleh ke samping, mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajah menyebalkan itu.

Tak mempedulikan semua reaksi dan ejekan yang pasti akan dilancarkan oleh Draco, aku menunduk, mulai menyendok sup ayam yang telah dingin karena tak tersentuh dari tadi.

Tunggu dulu. Sejak kapan aku mulai memanggil nama depannya saja?

Terbentur apa kau barusan, Harry? Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat. Entah karena lapar atau apa, aku mulai melahap sup ayam dengan bringas, layaknya orang rakus yang belum makan seharian. Tak peduli pada orang di sekeliling yang melihatku dengan tatapan jijik. Sempat juga aku mendengar Dra- maksudku Malfoy tertawa. Masa bodoh dengannya.

"DRACOOOOOO..."

Lengkingan panjang dan mengerikan dari seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan menenteng beberapa tas belanja memaksaku untuk melempar sendokku entah kemana, dan menutup telinga rapat-rapat. Takut jika gendang telingaku mendadak pecah karena suara cempreng itu.

Aku menoleh ke arah gadis itu dengan jengkel. Sayang sekali, gadis itu tak melihatku.

Kejengkelanku semakin mendekati stadium akhir saat kulihat, Malfoy beranjak dari kursinya mendekati gadis itu dengan cara berjalannya yang angkuh dan seringainya yang terlihat, menggoda. Sementara Crabbe dan Goyle, dengan bodohnya mengikuti Malfoy di kedua sisinya. Menghalangi pemandangan saja.

Kurasakan perubahan pada warna kulit pipiku. Apa ini? Kenapa jadi memerah?

Tak hanya itu. aku juga merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa dari dalam dadaku yang nampaknya siap meledak kapan pun.

"Ada apa, Honey? Kau merindukanku?" tanya Malfoy pada Parkinson, gadis itu. sempat kudengar desahan kecewa dari beberapa gadis di meja Ravenclaw.

Aku agak menegakkan tubuhku, mendongak agar bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan Malfoy pada gadis itu. Mendengar dari perkataan Malfoy barusan saja, aku merasa sekujur tubuhku seperti dibakar di pemanggangan Troll. Apalagi dengan yang kulihat ini. Malfoy mencium pipi gadis cempreng itu.

Yang benar saja? Ok, aku tahu kalu dia adalah _playboy_. Tapi melihatnya secara langsung seperti ini membuatku ingin muntah. Apalagi Parkinson. Merlin! Tak adakah gadis yang lebih buruk darinya?

Jari-jariku menyatu, membentuk sebuah gumpalan rapat hingga tanganku memutih. Gigiku bergemeretak dengan sendirinya. Apa pula ini? Apa aku... cemburu?

Ya, aku cemburu. Seratus persen cemburu. Seribu galleon cemburu.

Berlebihan kurasa.

Tapi aku memang benar-benar cemburu. Tak adakah kata lain yang bisa kuungkapkan selain cemburu?

Brengsek kau, Malfoy!

Kuraih botol kecil bening dengan cairan merah muda pekat yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di saku celanaku. Kubuka dengan kasar, tutup botol dengan warna yang sama itu dan membuangnya sembarangan.

Dengan segera aku mengambil tongkatku yang ada di balik jaket sebelum Malfoy dan komplotannya tahu apa yang akan kulakukan setelah ini. Dan...

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," botol itu pun melayang agak cepat menuju meja Slytherin, menuju tempat piala Malfoy berada tepatnya. Seirama dengan lambaian tongkatku, botol itu turut menuangkan seluruh isinya ke dalam jus labu Malfoy.

Melihat isinya yang telah kosong sepenuhnya, cepat-cepat kutarik kembali botol itu agar tak menimbulkan jejak dan kecurigaan.

Beruntung, gadis-gadis Ravenclaw itu masih sibuk mengamati tontonan menyakitkan di depan pintu Aula Besar. Setidaknya tak ada yang tahu apa yang kulakukan barusan.

Malfoy dan gadisnya beserta dua babi hutan yang selalu mengikutinya itu kembali lagi ke tempat duduknya. Aku merasakan seringaian licik menjalar di bibirku.

Oh Godric! Apa bedanya aku dengan gerombolan ular itu?

Aku hanya bisa berharap semoga setan-setan yang merasukiku cepat pergi.

Aku menghela napas, antara puas dan kecewa dengan diriku sendiri. Tanpa ada nafsu lagi untuk makan, aku hanya meminum sisa jus labuku yang tinggal separo dengan terpaksa.

Belum sempat aku menegak seluruh isinya hingga habis, aku mendengar gemuruh suara panik di depanku, di meja tempat besemayamnya para Slytherin.

"Draco! Draco! Ada apa denganmu?" kulihat Parkinson menepuk pipi Malfoy berkali-kali.

"Oh... Betapa indahnya ciptaan Tuhan yang maha sempurna itu..."

Aku terkesiap panik. Tak kusangka ramuannya akan bereaksi secepat ini hingga aku lupa untuk memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan jika ramuan itu bekerja.

Sekali lagi. Karena tipikal seorang Gryffindor.

Tak penting untuk memikirkan hal itu. yang harus kupikirkan adalah, bagaimana caranya untuk menghadapi musang di meja seberang yang sedang berada dalam pengaruh ramuan itu?

"Minggir kau, Crabbe! Kau menghalangi pandanganku untuk mengamati setiap lekuk wajahnya yang begitu mempesona... Kulitnya yang halus... Bibirnya yang tipis dan merah... Mata emeraldnya yang mampu menggetarkan jiwa dan ragaku..." kata Malfoy yang nadanya dibuat sepuitis mungkin. Sementara tangannya mulai melambai-lambai layaknya seorang pangeran yang sedang melamar kekasihnya.

Bloo-dy-Mer-linl!

Aku terkejut. Apalagi dengan mata abu-abu yang kini memandangku dengan tatapan sayu dan lembut. Tak kusangka sebelumnya, aku menyemburkan semua jus labu yang tadi belum sempat kutelan, membuatnya membasahi kaos dan jaketku di bagian depan.

"Draco... sadarlah!" teriak Parkinson khawatir, diiringi dengan air matanya yang menyeruak keluar.

Berlebihan sekali dia, menurutku.

"Oh... lihat... bajunya basah. Pasti kau kedinginan, hmm, Harry?" Malfoy beranjak dari kursinya untuk mendekati mejaku.

Mataku membulat sempurna. Ingin sekali aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang jauh di luar dugaan itu. Tapi kutahan mentah-mentah. Karena aku harus memikirkan hal apa yang akan kuperbuat jika dia mendekat.

'Bodoh. Kenapa tak terpikirkan sebelumnya?' rutukku dalam hati.

"Draco!" Parkinson, Crabbe, dan Goyle menarik-narik tangan Malfoy. Menghalanginya untuk mendekatiku.

"Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku memeluknya yang sedang kedinginan!" Malfoy meronta-ronta, menyentakkan tangannya. "Kau butuh pelukan hangat dariku, _Sweetheart_," katanya halus dan lembut sambil menatapku.

Aku menjadi salah tingkah dibuatnya. "Apa maksudmu, Malfoy?" tanyaku berpura-pura tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Oh... Harry... aku mencintaimu dengan separuh jiwaku. Biarkan aku memilikimu, melindungimu, dan selalu berada di sisimu, dimana pun kau berada..."

Ya ampun. Dia mendekat. Parahnya, menaiki kursi di depanku sambil menyentuh daguku.

"Kau gila," ucapku, mengenyahkan tangannya dari daguku.

"DRACO! KAU– KAU–" teriak Parkinson dengan berlinangan air mata.

"DIAM KAU!" balas Malfoy dengan membentak gadis itu. "Kau tak apa, Harry?" dia kembali melembut, disentuhnya pipi kananku dengan tangannya yang dingin.

Sejenak, aku merasakan kehangatan menjalar di tubuhku. Aku tak mengira jika tangan dingin seorang Malfoy bisa menjadi sehangat ini.

Kupejamkan mataku. Tapi itu tak lama setelah aku menyadari jika banyak orang yang melihat kami.

"Apa-apaan kau, Malfoy?" aku menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

Malfoy terkesiap sambil memegangi dadanya. "Kau menolakku, Harry? Tak tahukah bahwa aku mencintaimu? Terimalah cintaku. Aku akan mati tanpamu, _Sweetheart_," katanya dengan nada yang jelas sekali mendramatisir, mungkin salah satu dari efek ramuan itu.

"Kau... lebih dari gila," kataku asal, lalu meninggalkan ruangan besar itu dengan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan senyum yang sepertinya mulai melebar saat aku mulai berada di luar Aula Besar.

'Ini yang kau harapkan bukan, Harry? Sekarang tinggal menunggunya untuk mengejarmu.'

Beberapa kali aku menoleh ke belakang. Memastikan apakah Malfoy mengejarku atau tidak. Tapi sayangnya, sejak aku meninggalkannya di Aula Besar, aku tak merasakan sedikit pun langkah kaki seseorang yang mengikuti.

Kalah oleh rasa penasaran, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangan besar itu. Saat telah sampai di depan pintu, aku tercekat oleh tawa membahana seorang Draco Malfoy yang sedang bercanda dengan komplotannya.

Aku mengernyit bingung. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Apa efek ramuannya telah hilang? Secepat itu kah?

Aku mematung di depan pintu hingga Malfoy yang tadinya tertawa, berusaha untuk menghentikan tawanya karena mengetahui keberadaanku.

"Tertipu, eh, Potter?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan seringaian khasnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti. Atau memang aku takut untuk menyadari semua yang terjadi.

Malfoy mendekatiku perlahan dengan gaya angkuhnya. Kedua lengan bajunya ia gulung sampai ke siku. Lalu tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana hitamnya. "Kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau pikir aku ceroboh sepertimu, Gryffindor? Kau pikir aku tolol hingga aku tak tahu apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam minumanku tadi, eh?"

Dan terjadilah apa yang kutakutkan. 'Bodoh, Harry. Kau benar-benar bodoh,' aku merutuki kebodohanku sendiri. Matilah aku sekarang!

"Apa maksudmu, Malfoy?" tanyaku pelan, tak memikirkan pertanyaan lain selain itu.

"Apa maksudku? Kau bertanya apa maksudku? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Potter. Gryffindor tak berguna," desis Malfoy yang disahuti dengan tawa oleh Parkinson, Crabbe, dan Goyle.

Kukepalkan tanganku erat-erat. Menghilangkan semua rasa perih yang menerpaku akibat ejekan Malfoy sialan ini. Ya, walaupun ini semua karena kesalahanku sendiri, tapi tak seharusnya ia mempermalukanku di depan umum.

"Apa tujuanmu melakukan semua itu, Potter? Untuk mengerjaiku? Atau karena kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku?" ia terkekeh, kembali diikuti oleh teman-teman ularnya.

Aku terdiam. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa menjawab, walau rasanya aku ingin membantah. Tapi apa yang harus kubantah? Semuanya terlalu benar untuk dibantah.

"Apa kau tuli? Haruskah aku mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama?" ucapnya sedikit membentak.

Aku membuka mulutku, namun menutupnya lagi.

"Jawab aku, Potter! Atau aku akan lebih mempermalukanmu lagi," ancamnya. "Kenapa kau sengaja memasukkan _Armontentia_ itu pada minumanku?"

Aku menunduk. Tak tahu kenapa aku jadi selemah ini. Sadar, Harry! sadar! Kau seorang Gryffindor!

"Kau penakut sekali. Lihat, kalian tertipu. Pahlawan dunia sihir yang selama ini kalian elu-elukan ternyata adalah seorang penakut, bukan begitu, Pansy?" Malfoy mengerling ke arah Parkinson yang ada di belakangnya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman licik.

"Karena aku menyukaimu, Draco," jawabku akhirnya. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa perih pada kenyataan bahwa Malfoy menyukai gadis di belakangnya itu.

Dengan langkah yang lunglai, aku berbalik untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. meninggalkan Draco Malfoy yang entah bagaimana ekspresinya saat aku mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu padanya. Aku tak peduli. Yang kuinginkan adalah, aku ingin pergi secepatnya dari tempat itu, tanpa menjadi seorang pecundang dengan memberitahu secara terang-terangan bahwa aku menyukai Malfoy.

Saat langkahku telah sampai pada ambang pintu, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan putih menarikku dengan kasar hingga membuatku berbalik dan terjatuh tepat di pelukan seseorang. Pelukan yang terasa hangat bagiku.

Aku mendongak untuk menatap siapa yang sedang memelukku saat ini. Mata emeraldku melebar saat mengetahui kilau abu-abu itu. Kilau dingin yang hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang saja.

"Kenapa kau tak menanyakan, aku menyukaimu atau tidak, Harry?" tanyanya sambil mengelus pipiku.

Belum sempat aku menjawab, sebuah sentuhan lembut dan basah menyapa bibirku. Membelai lembut bibirku yang sedikit terbuka dengan bibirnya yang basah.

Perlahan, aku memejamkan mataku. Menikmati setiap ciuman yang diberikannya padaku. Aku memeluk punggungnya, lalu beralih ke lehernya. Menariknya agar lebih mendekat dan memperdalam ciuman kami.

"_Kau menghalangi pandanganku untuk mengamati setiap lekuk wajahnya yang begitu mempesona... Kulitnya yang halus... Bibirnya yang tipis dan merah... Mata emeraldnya yang mampu menggetarkan jiwa dan ragaku..."_ kata-kata itu terngiang dalam kepalaku di sela-sela ciuman kami.

Terdengar kembali tangisan Parkinson yang memekakan telinga. Aku tak menghiraukannya. Meski gendang telingaku pecah sekali pun, aku tak peduli. Karena yang ada di otakku sekarang adalah Draco. Draco Malfoy.

Aku mendorong pelan dada Draco saat aku mulai kehabisan nafas, walaupun tak rela juga harus kehilangan kehangatan tubuhnya.

"Kau... tidak sedang mempermalukanku kan, Malfoy?" tanyaku serak.

Malfoy tersenyum dan menggeleng, _"Aku mencintaimu dengan separuh jiwaku. Biarkan aku memilikimu, melindungimu, dan selalu berada di sisimu dimana pun kau berada,"_ bisiknya.

"Jadi kau tak berpura-pura saat mengatakannya tadi?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Bukan jawaban yang kudapat, melainkan sebuah ciuman lagi yang kembali membelai bibirku.

Sayup-sayup masih terdengar tangisan dari Parkinson dan riuh tepuk tangan di sekelilingku. Aku tersenyum dalam ciuman Draco.

Setidaknya tak perlu _Amortentia_ untuk mencintai seseorang.

**-END-**

**A/N**** : Terima kasih atas kunjungan Anda. XDD**

**Special thanks buat Rafi, Sensou, Thia, s.n.k, brunette4, karu, Bby, Pucca, Micon, dan Kachels. XDD**

**Maap, saya tidak bisa membuat Crazy In This Thing jadi Mpreg, soalnya nggak sanggup. Jadi mohon maap yang sebesar-besarnya. T.T**

**Lagian ada yang jauuuuuh lebih hebat nulis Mpreg daripada saya. Wehehehe... #nyindir KaaSan (Sun-T)**


End file.
